Pokemon Chatroom
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: What would happen if pokemon got on to a chatroom? Hinted sex, swearing and drugs
1. Human Trainers room

QE: Welcome.

E.S.P: She owns nuthing

QE: Too right

* * *

Espeon – DESERTSUN:P 

Umbreon -MoOnDiSaStEr

Pikachu – Pikapalno1

Delcatty – FabulousAngel

Ludicolo – DANCERb

Bulbasaur – mayblossom

Bayleef – ASH'SLOVER

Vulpix – Flufftail_  
_

* * *

_DESERTSUN:P has just signed in 8:15_

DESERTSUN:P: HELLO

DESERTSUN:P: hay

DESERTSUN:P: BUMFluff

_Pikapalno1 has just signed in 8:20_

DESERTSUN:P: Hi?

Puikapalno1: Hello

DESERTSUN:P: Who r u?

Pikapalno1: Ash's Pikachu

Pikapalno1: U?

DESERTSUN:P: Espeon

DESERTSUN:P: U male or Female?

Pikapalno1: Y?

DESERTSUN:P: Oh nuthing.

_FabulousAngel has just signed in 8:30_

FabulousAngel: Ur Goddess has arrived.

DESERTSUN:P: Hay Delly

FabulousAngel: Espe

FabulousAngel: How's Umbre

DESERTSUN:P: Flirting w/ his reflection

FabulousAngel: LOL

DESERTSUN:P: Venus?

FabulousAngel: Snoggin Ein.

FabulousAngel: Hows U?

DESERTSUN:P: Trying to kill Bowser.

Pikapalno1: Who's Browser?

DESERTSUN:P: Baddy on Mario.

FabulousAngel: Kill Gandalf yet?

DESERTSUN:P: Who?

FabulousAngel: U know.

FabulousAngel: The baddy on LOZ.

DESERTSUN:P: U dipstick That's Ganondorf

FabulousAngel: I aint a dipstick.

Pikapalno1: LOZ?

mayblossom has just sign in 8:43

Pikapalno1: Hay bulba.

mayblossom: whos a dipstick?

FabulousAngel: Espe

DESERTSUN:P: Delly thinks Gandalf is a baddy.

mayblossom: isn't he the wizard in LOTR?

DESERTSUN:P: Yeah

FabulousAngel: So im not a boff like u

FabulousAngel: geek.

_MoOnDiSaStEr has just signed in 8:46_

MoOnDiSaStEr: I found an extra computer.

Pikapalno1: What's LOTR?

MoOnDiSaStEr: Don't tell me Delly think Gandalfs a baddy again?

mayblossom: Cool name

MoOnDiSaStEr: Thanks.

FabulousAngel: Oh crud.

FabulousAngel: G2G.

_FabulousAngel has just signed out 8:56_

Pikapalno1: I'm lost

DESERTSUN:P: Ur in front of the computer

Pikapalno1: I effing know that

DESERTSUN:P: then ur not lost

Pikapalno1: …

MoOnDiSaStEr: Esp behave

DESRTSUN:P: Wes.

MoOnDiSaStEr: So?

DESERTSUN:P: Soz.

DESERTSUN:P: RUI!

_DESERTSUN:P: has just signed out 9:14_

_MoOnDiSaStEr has just signed out 9:15_

Pikapalno1: How r u?

mayblossom: Fine

mayblossom: U?

Pikapalno1: ok.

_ASH'SLOVER has just signed in. 9:17_

Pikapalno1: Who r u?

ASH'SLOVER: bayleef

mayblossom: ash'slover? Ok

ASH'SLOVER: Well he always lets me on top.

Pikapalno1: That's because ur stronger

ASH'SLOVER: He's doesn't push me away.

Pikapalno1:Is that y ur in pallet and he's in Sinnoh?

ASH'SLOVER: absense makes the heart grow fonder

_DANCERb has just signed in 9:24_

DANCERb: have any of u seen sundancer?

Pikapalno1: Soz no.

DANCERb: thanks.

_DANCERb has just signed out 9:26_

ASH'SLOVER: I miss Ash

Pikapalno1: Doin anything gd?

mayblossom: Bulby showin me how 2 b a peace keeper.

Pikapalno1: cool

mayblossom: Hows ur gf?

ASH'SLOVER: I miss Ash

Pikapalno1: Who?

mayblossom: Well according to noct u and Aipom were behind the lab doin it.

Pikapalno1: Gross

_DESERTSUN:P has just signed in 9:34_

DESERTSUN:P: Who did it?

mayblossom: scroll up

DESERTSUN:P: Kay

DESERTSUN:P: BRB

Pikapalno1: Wait if Bulbs is on the computer how is bayleef on?

ASH'SLOVER: Im in Oaks bedroom.

Pikapalno1: Wheres the block button?

DESERTSUN:P: The button saying block.

Flufftails: U all know Ive been on since 5 this morning?

DESERTSUN:P: Hey Vulpix wheres HUNKY?

Flufftails: Being groomed by Susie

Pikapalno1: How r u?

Flufftails: Bored

Flufftails: I miss traveling

Flufftails: gotta go. Susie wants the computer.

_Flufftails has just signed off 9:52_

ASH'SLOVER: oips oaks wakin

_ASH'SLOVER has just signed out 9:53_

DESERTSUN:P: any of u heard from dancerb?

Pikapalno1: He was lookuing 4 sundancer

DESERTSUN:P: that was my name yesterday

DESERTSUN:P: Damn.

_DESERTSUN:P: has signed out 9:55_

mayblossom: C ya pika. Bulby's calling

Pikapalno1: k bye.

_mayblossom has signed out 9:56_

_Pikapalno1 has just signed out 9:56_

_DESERTSUN:P: has just signed in_

DESERTSUN:P: Computer just logged me off.

DESERTSUN:P: HELLO

DESERTSUN:P: Crap.

* * *

QE:PLZ review

E.S.P;Next one being typed up as we speak.

QE:This kinda of what bordom does to me.


	2. general chat room

QE:Im back.

E.S.P:Thank you Dalek Pikachu for names and ideas.

Evestar: We own nothing

Cyndaquil:Doctor is in Doctor who for anyone who doesn't know.

QE:Enjoy

* * *

Espeon – SUNDANCER 

Umbreon – MoOnDiSaStEr

Buizel – DrowNedrAt

Buneary – ILuVPIKA

Pachirisu – BadHairDay

Charizard – Sexy fire

Pikachu – Pikapalno1

Absol – BrightFuture

Celebi – ShinGIngFrieNDshIP

??? – Hyperbat

_SUNDANCER has just signed on 7:15_

SUNDANCER: Oh eff

SUNDANCER: no ones flipping on

SUNDANCER: …

_Pikapalno1 has just signed on 7:15_

SUNDANCER: Hay pika

SUNDANCER: PIKA

SUNDANCER: OI WANKA!

SUNDANCER: …

_ILuVPIKA has just signed on 7:20_

ILuVPIKA: I h8 u

SUNDANCER: HI

ILuvPIKA: Don't HI me

SUNDANCER: …TOUCHEE…

ILuVPIKA: … :(

_MoOnDiSaStEr has just signed on 7:31_

MoOnDiSaStEr: I aint do oat

SUNDANCER: Hay Umbre

MoOnDiSaStEr: Wots up sis 

MoOnDiSaStEr: Hey ILuVPIKA, Wots up?

MoOnDiSaStEr: U hot?

ILuVPIKA: 4 Pikie weekie

MoOnDiSaStEr: He signed on?

SUNDANCER: Scroll up.

MoOnDiSaStEr: BRB

SUNDANCER: wot u up 2 IluVPikachu?

Pikapalno1: Hugging me

SUNDANCER: Poor u lol

_SHinGIngFrieNDshIP has just signed in 7:46_

SHinGIngFRieNDshIP: Have any of u seen the doctor? He's somewhere

SUNDANCER: No. whos he ur bf?

MoOnDiSaStEr: Espeon

ShinGIngFRieNDshIP: I wish…

ILuVPIKA: Where do babies come from?

SUNDANCER: The doctors deliver it.

ILuVPIKA: Oh is that y SF looking 4 him?

Pikapalno1: …

ShinGIngFRieNDshIP: …That's not nice.

MoOnDiSaStEr: ILuVPIKA u r a idoit

MoOnDiSaStEr: Babies were sent 2 this world 2 enslave us and turn our brains 2 mush

ShinGIngFRieNDshIP:Im off 2 find the Chameleon Arch

_ShinGIngFRieNDshIP has just signed off 8:00_

_Sexy fire has just signed on 8:01_

MoOnDiSaStEr: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pikapalno1: Hi Charizard

SUNDANCER: Just killed Moondisaster

Sexy fire: Cool porn

MoOnDiSaStEr: Of eff off

Pikapalno1: g2g bye

_Pikapalno1 has signed off 8:06_

ILuVPIKA: No Pika come back

_ILuVPIKA has signed off 8:07_

MoOnDiSaStEr: Charizard u r a smegghead

Sexy fire: Wot they doing? Bum fluff?

SUNDANCER: Bumfluff

SUNDANCER: Sicko

Sexy fire: U wantta send me nude pics?

SUNDANCER: IM always Nekked

Sexy fire: **drool**

MoOnDiSaStEr: We both r

Sexy fire: Gross

_BadHairDay has Just signed on 8:10_

BadHairDay: Nekked!

SUNDANCER: Question. Where do voltorbs come from?

MoOnDiSaStEr: Your arse.

_MoOnDiSaStEr has just signed off 8:12_

BadHairDay: I KNOW IKNOW IKNOW!

SUNDANCER: Yeah?

BadHairday: Bob!

Sexy fire: Well babies happen when a male grabs a female from behind and thrush

SUNDANCER: Yeah problem w/ that

SUNDANCER: Voltorbs don't have arms

_DrowNedrAt has just signed in 8:12_

DrowNedrAt: Hey Sexy pants

SUNDANCER: Wow a charizard wearing pants.

BadhairDay: HI DROWNED WEASEL.

DrowNedrAt: …

DrowNedrAt: You

DrowNedrAt: Die

DrowNedrAt: NOW!

BadHairDay: Woof!

SUNDANCER: G2g

_SUNDANCER has just signed off8: 20_

_Pikapalno1 has just signed in 8: 21_

BadHairDay: Guess wot guess wot!

Pikapalno1: Wot?

BadHairDay: I got a web cam! WEEEEEEEEEEEE I rock!

Sexy fire: Send urself stripping.

Pikapalno1; Oh smegging hell you're still on.

_BadHairday has just signed off 8:23_

_BadHairDay has just signed on 8:23_

Pikapalno1: That was quick

BrightFuture has just signed on 8: 25 

BrightFuture: God would like 2 know wot is up?

Drownedrat: hey absol.

BadHairday: I just signed on!

Administrator: BadHairDay has been banned.

Sexy fire: oh she was stripping 4 me."

DrowNedrAt: …Kay…

Sexy fire: Paint is sooooooo sexy

BrightFuture: God wishes 4 u 2 b at peace.

_Hyperbat has just signed on 8: 34_

Pikapalno1: Who r u?

Hyperbat: It's me me me me me me me me me me!

Hyperbat: BadHairday!

Hyperbat: Wow wow wow wow wow!

DrownedrAt: Help us Jebas.

Pikapalno1: It Jesus.

Pikapalno1: jebas help us

Pikapalno1 Oh smeggng hell

BrightFuture: God loves all of u.

Sexy fire: I effed her.

BrightFuture: …? ……How?

Sexy fire: Some idiot called his Charizard god.

Hyperbat: Charizard Charizard Charizard Charizard Charizard Charizard Charizard Charizard Charizard Charizard!

_BrightFuture has just signed off 8:39_

_SUNDANCR has just signed in 8:40_

SUNDANCER: Hey guys.

Hyperbat: woof!

Pikapalno1: God help us.

SUNDANCER: Gods a squid.

Hyperbat: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Hyperbat: Whys every1 happy about?

Sexy fire: Missed me?

SUNDANCER: Go finger ur self.

Hyperbat: I h8 u!

Hyperbat: I like h8orade!

Hyperbat: ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

_Hyperbat has just signed off 8:48_

DrowNedrAt: Way 2 freaki

DrowNedrAt: got2 dance around a fire nekked.

DrowNedrAt has just signed off 8:49 

Sexy fire: oh no sexies?

SUNDANCER: Wot about me?

Sexy fire has just signed off 8:51 

SUNDANCER: Acehole

_SUNDANCER has signed off 8:52_

_SHinGIngFRieNGshIP has signed on 8:56_

SHinGIngFRieNDshIP: I found him!

ShinGIngFRieNDshIP:Wheres every1 gone?

* * *

QE:References to Doctor who, red drawf and other stuff i forgot.

Evestar:Plz review

E.S.P:Flames will be excepted but given to Cyndaquil for BBQ's.


	3. doom and gloom room

QE;Sugar plus my sister equals something like this.

Evestar:She owns nothing

* * *

Espeon-DESERTSUN:P 

Umbreon-MoOnDiSaStEr

Pikachu-Pikapalno1

Meowth-MoNeYMOnEyMoNey

Cyndaquil-FlamableFart

Xatu-AiedailScruge

Sneasel-iceheart

Torchic-OutOfPast

???-ISNOGGEDASH

DESERTSUN:P has just signed on 10:52

DESERTSUN:P: Gr8

ISNOGGEDASH has just signed on 11:24

ISNOGGEDASH: Hey.

DESERTSUN:P: Hi I snogged ash.

ISNOGGEDASH: How dare you take that away from Misty!

FlamableFart has just signed on 11:27

DESERTSUN:P: Read ya name divee

ISNOGGEDASH: Damn Aipom.

ISNOGGEDASH has just signed off 11:29

DESERTSUN:P: Bored.

FlamableFart: Wuz up moon disasters angel sis.

DESERTSUN:P: The Desert moon

FlamableFart: Coolio name. Espeon right?

DESERTSUN:P: yeah U?

FlamableFart: Cyndaquil

DESERTSUN:P: Wot sex r u?

FlamableFart: Dude the yan 2 ur yin

Pikapalno1 has just signed on 11:40

Pikapalno1: I h8 aipom

FlamableFart: wow so much negative energy. Chill out man

DESERTSUN:P: Wow Hippy.

FlamableFart: That's it angel

Pikapalno1: Anything gd happen?

DESERTSUN:P: Other then Wes giving Rui the cold shoulder. Nope.

MoOnDiSaStEr has just signed in 11:45

FlamabaleFart: Yo MoonUmbre

MoOnDiSaStEr: Hippyquil wuz up?

MoOnDiSaStEr: Angela changed ur name again?

Flamablefart: …So she has.

Pikaplno1: Who's Angela?

FlamableFart: My not quite made it hippy baby sister.

Pikapalno1: Rn't u going 2 change it?

FlamableFart: y should I? My sister oberously though it suited me.

Pikapalno1: Some sister.

DESERTSUN:P: Do u have a gas exchange problem?

FamableFart: Not that I know of

MoOnDiSaStEr: Me and Flamablefart will be in our private chatroom.

DESERTSUN:P: Whatever

DESERTSUN:P: C ya Hippyquil X

DESERTSUN:P: Anything happen 2 U?

Pikapalno1: Nope

Pikapalno1: Ash is thinking bout headin 2 Orre

DESERTSUN:P: I wouldn't go there if I was u

Pikapalno1: y?

DESERTSUN:P: Horrible place.

Pikapalno1: You ever been there?

DESERTSUN:P: Well I haven't been anywhere else.

MoNeYMOnEyMoNey has just signed 12:01

MoNeYMOnEyMoNey: Have any of u seen Hippyquil?

DESERTSUN:P: Flamable fart now.

MoNeYMOnEyMoNey: No wonder I haven't found him yet.

DESERTSUN:P: He's in a private chat with umbre.

MoNeYMOnEyMoNey: Which one? There four of them.

DESERTSUN:P: Give me a sec ill ask Umbre

Pikapalno1: Why u after that hippy?

MoNeYMOnEyMoNey: He dumped me.

Piakpalno1: What r u?

MoNeYMOnEyMoNey: A round shiny thing obsessed angry Meowth. U?

Pikapalno1: Pikachu.

MoNeYMOnEyMoNey: Boring

DESERTSUN:P: He says hot cash flow.

MoNeYMOnEyMoNey: Thanks

Pikapalno1: How do you get on a private chatroom?

DESERTSUN:P: design one with friends.

Pikapalno1: kay just wondering because they haven't signed off

AiedailScruge has just signed in 12:16

AiedailScruge: We are all doomed.

FlamableFart: happy Thoughts Xatu

AiedailScruge: Ok. Since I wasn't persific then not matter what happens I'm always right.

DESERTDUN:P: Thanks.

AiedailScruge: Why r u all hijacking the doom and gloom chatroom?

Pikapalno1: I don't like goths

FlamableFart: To bring sunshine to more pokemon

MoNeYMOnEyMoNey: Must kill hippyquil

DESERTSUN:P: want to talk to new people

DESERTSUN:P: well pokemon

MoOnDiSaStEr: Making sure no one hits on my little sister

DESERTSUN:P: We're Twins

MoOnDiSaStEr: U r two minutes younger

DESERTSUN:P: We evolved at the same time.

MoNeYMOnEyMoNey: How?

DESERTSUN:P: It was an eclipse

MoNeYMOnEyMoNey: Sexy fire ain't on.

Flamablefart: I do miss Badhairday

MoNeYMOnEyMoNey: Hyperbat now

Aiedailscruge: she got banned again?

MoNeYMOnEyMoNey: Sorry she's been banned yet again now.

DESERTSUN:P: She that bad?

FlamableFart: Let's all meditate and send each other happy thoughts

Pikapalno1: Pikchu's gone 2 the loo

DESERTSUN:P: Who r u?

Pikapalno1: Ur queen. Aipom high on sugar.

AiedailScruge: Hey money I'm playin ABBA for ya.

MoNeYMOnEyMoNey: Thanks girlfriend.

Pikapalno1: L;kl;'jm;lj'b'

AiedailScruge:?

Pikapalno1: Damn Aipom

MoNeYMOnEyMoNey: gotta go. Oi Flamable Fart ur days r numbered

AiedailScruge: Bi hun

MoNeYMOnEyMoNey has just signed out 12:35

FlamableFart: Can any one find Out of past?

MoOnDiSaStEr: She's on the gay bit. Says she'll be here as fast as she can.

DESERTSUN:P: Where u been?

MoOnDiSaStEr: Looking for Out of past

Pikaplano1: Why?

MoOnDiSaStEr: well thinks were getting boring.

DESERTSUN:P: Umbre

MoOnDiSaStEr: Fine. I own aiedail 2000 pokeyen

MoOnDiSaStEr: so I fought while she didn't notice me I'd vanish.

OutOfPast has just signed in 12:42

OutOfPast: Peace to all of arceus' creations.

Pikapalno1: Great more Hippys

DESERTSUN:P: I'm a pagan witch.

Pikapalno1: I was starting to like u.

DESERTSUN:P:P

FlamableFart: WOW so Wow

DESERTSUN:P: Thanks.

MoOnDiSaStEr: She terrible

DESERTSUN:P:P

AiedailScruge: Do you dance around a fire nekked?

DESRTSUN:P: Im a pokemon. Im always nekked.

MoOnDiSaStEr: She's always dancing

OutOfPast: Spread huggs not war.

Pikapalno1 has just signed off 12:51

DESERTSUN:P: yay it got rid of him

DESERTSUN:P: I've gotta train Morella.

DESERTSUN:P has just signed off 12:53

OutOfPast: Love everyone and everything.

FlamableFart: Amen

Aiedailscruge has just signed off 12:55

MoOnDiSaStEr: make love 2 every1 and everything

Flamablefart: Amen

Flamablefart: WOT?

iceheart has just signed in 1:00

FlamableFart: Be at peace man.

iceheart: is…this…the…doom…and…gloom…room?…

MoOnDiSaStEr: Should b but hippys have invaded it.

FlamableFart: SMILE:D

iceheart: …How…can…I?

FlamableFart: Make 37 muscles in ur face twitch.

iceheart: there…is…no…point…the…world…is…dieing

OutOfPast: a smile a day keeps depression away.

FlamableFart: Even more reason to b happy.

iceheart: too…much…happy

iceheart has just signed off 1:06

MoOnDiSaStEr: I think u upset it.

Flamablefart: Why?

MoOnDiSaStEr: G2g espe is dragin me away.

FlamableFart: May love fill ur life.

MoOnDiSaStEr:C ya

MoOnDiSaStEr has just signed off 1:11

FlamableFart: wantta have sex?

OutOfPast: Meet u in half and hour

FlamableFart has just signed off 1:14

OutOfPst has just signed off 1:14

* * *

E.S.P:Plz review 


End file.
